


Team BLAC

by Trahern



Category: RWBY
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trahern/pseuds/Trahern
Summary: The Vytal festival approaches, and teams from the Atlas, Haven and Shade academies converge on Beacon, hoping to qualify for the tournament. Team BLAC travel from the latter, but they have other reasons to visit Vale...(I've no idea how well this will stick to canon, but it's about time I tried to get back into the habit of writing, and November is usually the month to do so.)





	Team BLAC

The continent of Sanus is unique in that it's home to more than one of the kingdoms of Remnant. As such, Vacuo and Vale are the only cities with a direct rail connection. Not every village in between is on this railroad, but those that are feel safer knowing that help could reach them faster than others - should they need it - insulating them from the empathy-driven predations of the creatures of Grimm.

This sense of security is enhanced if a village is home to a support tower for the Cross Continental Transmit system, allowing for instant communication should bandits or Grimm attack. Of course, the farther a village is from either city, the less chance there is of help arriving in time; and there's a lot of ground to cover between Vacuo and Vale.

The southernmost stretch of the line remains the most dangerous. There are usually a few huntsmen willing to guard the trains that cross this area. Some are locals, and some will take the job if they feel like taking a break from city life, or consider guarding a train _in case_ of attack is a nice change of pace compared to the usual bounty or search and destroy missions. Perhaps this used to be true, but with the recent increase in Grimm activity, protection missions have to be taken more seriously.

With the Vytal festival being hosted in Vale this year, the huntsmen and huntresses in training at Shade Academy that intend to take part in the tournament provide an extra defense along the entire route. The teams bet on who goes when, to maximize this extra protection; but the grand prize of this tradition is the Sanus Express. This train spends a week travelling nonstop between Vacuo and Vale, if all goes well.

Of course, these days, things going well is becoming the exception rather than the rule.

* * *

Cozbinaer gasped awake, as she always did. It took a few extra seconds to recognise her unfamiliar surroundings, but the material in front of her face was metal, not glass, so she had no reason to panic. She calmed when she recognised the sway of the train, and remembered what was going on.

A questioning grumble drew her attention to the opposite bunk. "I'm fine," she whispered as she closed the valve connected to her mask, and heard the acknowledging grunt. She inhaled what gas was left in the mask before taking it off, unplugging it and switching to her noseplugs.

With another grumble, Alastor crawled out of his bunk on all fours, stretched every muscle, then started doing push-ups. His bare torso was covered in scars, especially his back, but at least he had gained his wounds in combat. Coz almost envied him, but considering how much of him there was, they were probably matched when it came to scar tissue.

A sleepy but contented sigh sounded from above. "I'm torn between sleeping in and enjoying the show."

"You've seen the show a hundred times, Lilith," their team leader said from the bunk above Alastor's.

"And yet it never gets old."

"If you want to sleep in and compete with the other passengers for the shower, feel free. I'm getting while the getting's good. Thank the gods this is the last time I have to share a washroom with so many strangers... Alastor, if you don't mind..."

Alastor pushed up and remained there, turning his head slightly to ensure his horns did not obstruct his shoulder as Bensozia used it as a stepping stone to the floor. "Thank you," she told him, and he nodded once before resuming his exercise.

"If I helped wash you, you'd be out of the shower in half the time," Lilith suggested with a smirk.

"Lay your hands on me and we wouldn't be washing," Bensozia deadpanned. "Remember to put something on before you go take your turn, this time."

"If I must, your majesty." Lilith returned her attention to Alastor. Bensozia, now in her usual robes and slippers, took her washbag from her luggage and left without further comment.

"One complaint per trip is enough, Lilith," Coz quietly pointed out as she donned her brass armour. She had washed after midnight, skipping the morning rush entirely.

The girl above her huffed at the thought of such rediculousness. "Some people just don't know how to appreciate beauty. Or the fact that we saved the train from those griffons without even slowing down. I hope the rest of Vale isn't as uptight."

"Vacuo is the least uptight kingdom on the planet. I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Lilith rolled out of her bunk to land on the balls of her feet. "I think I'll join Bensozia after all, even if she doesn't let me into the shower with her," she said as she grabbed her own washbag. "At least she won't try to ruin my mood."

"Cloak," Alastor exhaled during a push-up as Lilith turned to the door. With another frustrated huff, she snagged her black cloak and wrapped it around herself before exiting without another word.

Coz waited until Alastor reached a hundred before saying, "I still wish we'd been partners instead," and was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

* * *

 Since Vacuo had the least prejudice against them, it was not uncommon for Shade academy teams to be comprised entirely of faunus. It was far less common for those faunus to share the same animalistic trait, a coincidence that gained team BLAC some amused attention from their fellow students. Beyond the academy, the attention to four horned faunus was not always so positive. Beyond the kingdom was anyone's guess. Bensozia had made it clear to remain polite in the face of rude behaviour... but if anyone started any violence, they would finish it.

Their brief walk from train platform to airship platform earned them a few second looks, but nothing more. "See?" Lilith told Cozbinaer as they waited for the next airship to Beacon. "The people of Vale are still pretty chill."

"Five minutes in a transportation hub," Coz muttered. "Give it time."

"The population does seem to be less balanced, here," Bensozia observed, before lowering her voice. "Let's check the local news."

They all pulled out their scrolls and started running searches.

"The Atlas students have arrived," the team leader said, "with a small fleet... and soldiers... a new model of knights... and Ironwood himself?"

"Why?" Coz asked.

"No official explanation, just speculation. I doubt any of it is accurate."

Lilith spoke next. "The White Fang _are_ active in Vale. They've been robbing dust shops and shipments for months. Oh... they tried to grab a big Shnee shipment, but students from Beacon, Mistral and Atlas stopped them. That's how they confirmed White Fang involvement... along with some guy called Roman Torchwick. A human."

"That doesn't sound right," Cozbinaer muttered.

"No it doesn't. You find anything?"

Coz only shook her head. There was something about Merlot Industries, but it had been based in Mountain Glenn. If there had been a connection to what she was looking for, it would be dead by now.

Alastor hummed, and sent something to Bensozia's scroll. "The students involved in foiling the White Fang were from teams RWBY of Beacon, SNNN of Haven and PEAC of Atlas," she shared. "Torchwick is Vale's current favourite criminal. He was using local human muscle before joining forces with the Fang... five years ago, I'd wonder if he is a Faunus ally."

Lilith snorted. "Not a lot of those since Khan took over."

"Ship's coming," Coz said, closing her scroll.

A few minutes later, they were getting a bird's eye view of the city.

"Grey," Alastor grated.

"It is rather dull, isn't it," Bensozia agreed, deciding that looking up the faculty of Beacon was a better use of her time.

"Boring climate and terrain," Lilith explained. "The other kingdoms had to adapt to their environments. Vale never had to exercise their imagination."

Coz looked out a different window. "At least Beacon looks interesting."

They all took a moment to take it in.

"Those are Atlas military ships?" Lilith eventually asked.

"Yeah."

"They're surprisingly nice to look at."

"I guess."

Lilith gave Cozbinaer a side glance, then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The other girl sighed, but didn't shrug it off, so she figured she'd done good, and wouldn't risk ruining it by saying something.

* * *

 Glynda Goodwitch was crossing the courtyard when she noticed the new arrivals and paused to await them. They were led by a tall, tanned, statuesque girl with long white hair and large black eyes, wearing black robes with red trim, and a red-gemmed diadem of beaten gold that looked like a more expensive version of the circlet Nikos wore.

Flanking her left was another tanned girl so beautiful that she could make Glynda question her sexuality. Yellow eyes were framed by long black hair that matched her coak. Bare legs revealed themselves with every step, and the teacher found herself wondering if the ankle boots were the only other items of clothing she was wearing. Meeting her eyes again, the girl's smirk showed she knew what the older woman was thinking.

On the leader's right, another girl whose face was almost as exquisite, with intense red eyes, long green hair and pale skin. She wore a tube across her face that seemed connected to the brass armour she was wearing. Judging by the technology that seemed to be incorporated into the armour, Glynda suspected she was the technical specialist of the group.

Bringing up the rear was a young man that was built like a tank, carrying the majority of the group's luggage. Compared to the rich brown of the first two, his tan was almost red, right up to his bald head. He wore armour that was a mix of red leather and black metal, and a red cape even more tattered than Qrow's completed his outfit.

The group came to a halt. "Professor Goodwitch," the leader spoke formally, "My name is Bensozia Nessus. These are Lilith Maladomini," she gestured to her left, then her right, "Cozbinaer Stygia, and Alastor. We are team BLAC from Shade academy."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Glynda nodded. "I'm afraid I'm too busy to give you a proper introduction to Beacon, but the dormitories are on the way. If you'd follow me?"

"Thankyou for taking the time," Miss Nessus replied, and the five of them set off.

"Exchange students have their own dormitory," the professor explained as they walked, "But it's right next to the dormitory for Beacon students, so help is never far off, should you need it. If nothing else, you can follow the stream of bodies to the food hall come dinnertime. You'll receive your class schedules tomorrow, and you're welcome to use all school facilities outside class hours, though the training areas may require scheduling."

Lilith hopped forward to walk beside her. "What do you teach, here?"

"Combat and tactics. As such, I will also be deciding whether or not your team qaulifies for the tournament."

"I'm sure we'll impress."

Glynda glanced at her and had to fight a blush, because the sheer _want_ in her eyes was hard to ignore. "We'll see," was all she said.

A deep voice from behind asked, "Is it true that Pyrrha Nikos is at Beacon?"

"It is."

"That's more than he's said the entire trip," Lilith remarked. "Will he get to fight her during the qualifiers?"

"Assuming she agrees to the match, yes."

"Can students challenge you to a match in combat class?"

"I'd advise against it," Bensozia said before the professor could respond. "Her semblance requires skin-to-skin contact. If she successfully touches you, fighting will be the last thing on your mind, no matter how many students are watching."

This time Glynda looked at Lilith in surprise, receiving only a smile and a shrug in confirmation. The girl had gone from sexy to cute in the bat of an eye, which was... also sexy. The blonde cursed silently even as she wondered how the temptress had discovered such a semblance. Looking forward again, she cleared her throat and said, "I appreciate the warning."

"That said," the team leader continued with a slight smirk, "It's an experience worth having at least once. Perhaps you would consider private tuition."

The professor cleared her throat again, and did not speak until the dormitories had come into view. "The building on the left is yours. There's a roster just inside the entrance; once you've chosen an unoccupied room, add your team to the roster." She turned to face the whole team. "I must return to my duties, but I look forward to seeing you all in class. Welcome to Beacon." The team nodded, though Lilith added a wink, and watched Glynda march on her way.

"What did you see?" Lilith asked Bensozia.

"She's strong. And... adaptable, I think. She'd give you a run for your money."

"I think I'm going to like it here."


End file.
